You don't say
by MarineJelly
Summary: Being Tsuna's cousin is not the easiest thing in the world...especially when you meet the Varia Assassination Squad. Your peaceful days at Namimori high school is destroyed by that amphibian. Yes, the dear froggy hat stalker/pervert that seems to be following you everywhere. [Fran x Reader] Rated M for safety measures
1. Target 1: The pervert!

**TARGET 1: The pervert**

Being Tsuna's cousin is not the easiest thing in the world...especially when you meet the Varia Assassination Squad. Your peaceful days at Namimori high school is destroyed by that amphibian. Yes, the dear froggy hat stalker/pervert that seems to be following you everywhere.  
[Fran x Reader]

* * *

"(y/n)-chan will you buy some groceries for me"

"Oh and can you get me some fried squid?"

"Can you also buy me some shampoo?"

"Lambo-san wants grape candies!"

You were basically an 'errand girl' for Tsuna's family. Tsuna wouldn't allow you to fight because you're a girl, his little cousin, and lastly a mere child that shouldn't be involved in the mafia. Just like Tsuna, you have the sky flame. Tsuna wasn't aware that you had the mist flame as well. Who could blame him? It's rare to be able to use two flames.

You wished that you could be of some help to Tsuna and his family. Pushing that thought aside, you made another one of yourself using a small amount of your mist flames and then walked to Kokuyo Land. Your illusion self waved as she went to buy the groceries while you were training.

You always heard Kokuyo Land was dangerous and spooky. You didn't pay any mind to that as you sat on the floor of the theater and meditated. You sensed a boy walking to you.

"What are you doing here stalker-chan?" he said. "Visiting hours is over".

"Training" you muttered under your breath. Your illusion self finished shopping and walked out of the store.

'I'm done shopping,' you thought. 'It's time to go back home'.

You opened your eyes and saw teal orbs staring back at you. You flinched and bumped your forehead against his in panic. His eyes widened as he fell back from the force. You tried to grab him but failed miserably.

"Itaaaai"

You opened your eyes and found yourself straddling the boy. You blushed as he reached and pulled on your skirt. Shit. You forgot you were wearing a skirt.

"Pervert!" you screamed.

You grabbed the boy and flung him to the other side of the theater. He crashed into a broken window and lay motionless. You took this chance to run.

"Kufufufu Fran is a pervert" Mukuro said as he appeared from the shadows.

"Shishou is a pineapple head" Fran said and got up.

He was greeted with a stab. Fran sighed as he felt another hole in his frog hat.

Meanwhile...

'That pervert!' you thought as you carried the grocery bags. You opened the door of Nana's house and placed the bags on the counter.

"Thank you (y/n)-chan!" Nana said.

"It's no problem" you said and went upstairs to your room.

Once you got into your room you made a sound barrier and opened your box weapon. A lion club jumped out. (b/n) [1] looks like Natsu but (b/n) is friendlier to other box weapons and humans.

"Kyah!" (b/n) roared and looked around. You sweat dropped as (b/n) swiped the air.

"Is there something wrong?" you said.

(b/n) looked up and pointed its tail to the left. 'An intruder?' you thought.

You nodded to (b/n) as it dashed forward to attack the intruder. Light came out of (b/n) as it trapped the intruder in a ball of light. You dismissed (b/n) and it went back into the box. The light subsided in a few seconds and you found…

"PERVERT!" You screamed. You grabbed the pervert's arms and flipped him onto the floor. You pressed your knee onto his back. He didn't do anything and looked at you from behind.

"You know stalker-chan…you're cleavage is showing," he said. "Well you don't even have any because you're an A"

Your mouth twitched as he kept insulting you.

"Waist size 36...geez you're fat!"

A tick mark appeared on your head as you pressed both knees onto his back.

"Stalker-chan likes lacey underwear but she's too embarrassed to wear one. She hid a lacey bra under all of her clothes one time. She likes to sing in the shower and she's very out of tune. She's also not very good in school and sports just like her cousin Tsuna".

The boy paused for a second before concluding, "Basically stalker-chan is a fat girl who is not good at anything...hash tag try hard (y/n)".

'That's it' you thought as you gritted your teeth. 'Who the hell does he think he is? I'm going to pulverize him'.

"Stalker-chan stop using that death glare," he said. "It makes you uglier than you already are".

"What did you say?"

"Oh… so you have hearing problems?"

You pulled his arms and stepped on his back. 'Ugh his hat is in the way' you thought and flung it across the room.

"You have a habit of flinging things" he commented.

You stopped stepping on the pervert's back. Someone was walking to your room. The pervert noticed that you stopped hurting him and flipped you onto your back. His greenish teal hair brushed against your cheek as he breathed out from his mouth. You could feel his warm intoxicating breath on your lips. 'Intoxicating? What was I just thinking?' you thought as your eyes were lost in his.

"(y/n) is everything okay?" Tsuna asked as he opened the door.

His eyes were greeted with the sight of you being pinned down by Fran. He immediately bowed and apologized as he ran out of the door and slammed it.

You glared at the 'pervert', whose name you still do not know.

"Why did you disable my sound barrier?"

"It's super weak"

It wasn't super weak. Fran took a while to disable it. He thought it would be funny if you raged on him. A tick mark appeared on your head as you tried to punch him. He caught your fist and smirked.

'Why that little bastard' you thought.

He suddenly got off you and yawned.

"Fran" he said.

You raised your eyebrow. You didn't want to know his name. Referring him as a pervert was enough.

"(y/n)" you introduced yourself and got up.

'Fran' looked at you and disappeared. You could see mist flames dissolving into the air. 'He's a mist user' you thought and watched the mist flames disappear. A knock on the door got your attention.

"I-Is it over?" Tsuna asked.

"Please knock on my door before entering" you said and gave him a smile.

Tsuna flinched and took a step back when he saw your devious smile.

"You're in college," you said. "Grow up Tsuna!"

You laughed and ruffled his brunette hair. It had always intrigued you. How was Tsuna able to make his hair stick up?

"Dinner's ready" Tsuna said.

"Okay let's go" you said as you walked down the stairs with Tsuna.

* * *

[1] (b/n) means box weapon name. I couldn't think of a better abbreviation.


	2. Target 2: I don't like him at all!

**TARGET 2: I don't like him at all!**

_Thank you rutherfordxuchiha143 and BlackStarOfHope for following this story xD _

_Well I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I tried to make it longer than the first one. _

* * *

'It's been a week since I last saw Fran. Thank you so much whoever you are for keeping Fran busy' You thought as you walked to school.

"(y/n)-chan!" Miharu said, catching your attention. Miharu is Haru's daughter and also your best friend. You waved as she walked over and showed you some new costumes she made at home. 'I wonder what I'm going to do today. Maybe home economics?' you thought, zoning out. Miharu noticed this and frowned.

"(y/n) it's not polite to not listen when someone is talking to you" Miharu said, putting her hands on her hips. You smiled and said an apology. Miharu shook her head as she continued talking, "Anyway, there's a new transfer student"

Miharu began to talk animatedly about making new friends and how her costumes will impress everyone one day. You, on the other hand weren't sure about meeting new people. After all you were nicknamed 'Dame-(y/n)' by your fellow classmates. The bell chimes signaling all late students to rush in and the Disciplinary committee to come out.

"Miharu hurry we have to run!"

You and Miharu almost made it to homeroom but a group of Disciplinary committee members blocked your way. You and Miharu sweat dropped and backed away slowly. The members went to the side as the leader walked to us. It was Akiyo. The supposedly dominant and powerful figure head of Namimori started sputtering as he saw you. Did you do something wrong? You titled your head when Akiyo didn't say anything. He suddenly got a nosebleed and covered his nose with both hands.

"Fuki Inchou!"[1]

All of the members gathered around their leader and panicked. They started mumbling about handkerchiefs and tissues. You reached inside your bag and pulled out a pack of small tissues and walked up to Akiyo. He blushed as you handed him the tissues. You were just doing yourself a favor. If the big group didn't disperse then how were you ever going to get to homeroom?

"Thank you (y/n)-chan" Akiyo said and blushed when you looked at him.

Miharu smiled politely. You knew she was after his heart but couldn't do anything in this situation. You noticed her sad look and smiled to her. 'One day he'll realize it' you thought. Miharu grinned as if she knew what you were thinking. You opened the sliding door of the classroom and took your seat. Miharu followed you and sat on your left. The teacher started taking attendance before announcing the arrival of a new student.

"You may come in and introduce yourself"

The sliding door opened and everyone's eyes were on the new student except for you. You were somewhat interested how the pen you were holding seemed to dull. The color wasn't white anymore and it turned grey. You could hear gushes from the girls as they spoke about how handsome the transfer was. You could care less and long as you were able to go home soon.

"My name is…"

Just as you looked up your eyes meet the transfer student's.

"…Fran" he said.

Your eyes widened and you dropped your pen on your table. _PLAT_. Fran seemed to be staring at you and he waved. The girls squealed when he waved. The boys however just ignored Fran. They thought the transfer was going to be a girl so they could flirt.

You sat on your seat watching him walk over to the empty table on your right. There were many other seats in the classroom but he had to choose this one. Fran sat down and moved his desk closer to you. The girls hissed. 'My ears are going to bleed' you thought. Suddenly Fran leaned over and gave you a kiss on your cheek.

"Wha- What are you!" you exclaim and held your cheek in surprise.

Fran smirked and you felt holes being burned on your back. Ouch. 'He did this on purpose' you thought. You already did not have a good relationship with the girls in the class (except Miharu). Fran had to make it worse for you. He noticed your glare and gave you an innocent look.

"(y/n)-chan," Fran said stretching your name. "That was just a greeting"

You forced a smile and flicked his forehead. You moved your table closer to Miharu who was giggling. 'Giggling?' you thought and looked at Miharu. Miharu wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to you.

_**It's the first time someone made you this angry huh? **_

_**He must be special.**_

You looked back at Miharu and sighed. She must be thinking that you like-like Fran. Miharu reads too much romance novels.

_Ever since the day I met him, he's been so annoying. I never heard of a person capable of insulting someone with a poker face. And if you think that's worse just put in a monotone voice. He's always mocking me. I don't like him at all!_

_And no. He is NOT special._

You folded up the paper and gave it back to Miharu. She eagerly opened it and then gave you a disappointed look. You ignored it and twirled your pen around. Fran noticed your bored behavior and took your pen away before mockingly twirling it just as you did. You huffed and crossed your arms.

"Remember that there is a volleyball competition in the small gym," the teacher said. "You now have two free periods before it starts". You didn't have anything to worry about because you were just a backup of all the backups.

Everyone watched as the teacher left and cheered. You got up and told Miharu that you're leaving. Miharu smiled and waved as you left the classroom. You didn't notice Fran staring at you as you opened the door and left.

You walked down the empty hallway and noticed some Disciplinary Committee members. They looked around frantically before running up to you with stars in their eyes. 'Is that even possible?' you thought.

"(y/n)-sama!" one of them said with tears in his eyes.

"THANK YOU FOR SAVING FUKI INCHOU!"

You sweat dropped as all of them bowed down. The funny thing is that they were synchronized. You laughed nervously and said it wasn't a problem.

"If you ever need anything feel free to ask us," one said. "We owe you a huge debt!"

You smiled politely wondering why they are suddenly so loyal to you. You were just Dame-(y/n), a girl who sucks at almost everything. You finally escaped from the weirdos and opened the door of the roof. Hibirds were chirping and flying, some rested on your shoulder and head. You opened your bag and pulled out some seeds and sliced fruit and fed the birds. Akiyo watched you and smiled softly.

"Who's there?" you said. You already noticed Akiyo hiding behind a wall. Akiyo awkwardly walked up to you and started to protest that he wasn't looking at you. You packed away your leftover seeds and fruit.

"So uhm…(y/n)-chan," he said twiddling his thumbs. "Iloveyou" he said.

You gave him a weird look before replying, "Olive you?"

Akiyo blushed and shook his head furiously, "I love you" You were about to speak but someone cut you off.

"Hibari Akiyo," an almost too recognizable voice said. "The son of Hibari Kyoya who is supposedly very violent and strong but gets nervous around (y/n)-chan"

You groaned as you smacked your hand on your face. 'Why is he everywhere?' you thought. Suddenly you felt arms wrapped around your waist. You looked behind and saw Fran looking at Akiyo with a poker face. Fran snuggled into your neck and Akiyo scowled.

"You're probably thinking why I'm snuggling your precious (y/n)-chan," Fran said. This caught Akiyo in surprise. "Well first off she doesn't belong to anyone"

Fran watched Akiyo clench his fist. He continued to 'annoy the heck out of Akiyo' as you like to put it.

"Second off, I'm supposed to watch her as requested by Vongola Tenth" Fran said and placed his chin on top of your head. You heard Akiyo mumble 'That can't be'. Fran let go of your waist and pulled out a letter with Tsuna's flame flickering out.

"So what do you have to say?" Fran said.

"I.." Akiyo said. "I will not lose to you"

He walked out of the rooftop and gave Fran a death glare. When he left, you turned around and gave Fran a slap. He let go of you and held his throbbing cheek.

"(y/n)-chan!" he whined. "That hurts!"

You rolled your eyes.

"I gave you a kiss on your cheek so it's fair if you give me back one too" Fran said.

"N-No way!" you said and looked away as you crossed your arms. Fran held up the same letter he showed Akiyo and pointed at a few sentences written on the paper.

_If (y/n) is in any danger please protect her at all costs; that includes her being in a relationship. You will be rewarded every time you help protect her._

'Tsuna wrote this? He's overprotective as usual' you thought and smiled when you thought of your cousin. Fran kept nagging and read what the letter said. You ignored what he was saying and took a step near him. You grab his uniform collar and kissed the cheek you slapped.

"There…happy?" you asked and gave him one of your annoyed looks. Fran opened his mouth and closed it. He did it a again and blinked a few times. He wasn't serious when he asked for a kiss. He was just messing with you.

Miharu smiled deviously as she held her camera and took pictures of your moment with Fran. She couldn't hear anything because she was too far away. It didn't matter as long as she had some juicy gossip. Miharu could imagine it now on the front headlines…'Will they be able to keep denying their feelings for each other?' 'This will be the best feature article for the newspaper club' she thought as she silently snapped some more pictures.

"If you're done gapping…I'm going to leave" you said and picked up your bag. You got up and left. The squeaky door whined and clicked. Miharu watched Fran touched his cheek before muttering something along the lines of 'cooties' and 'girly germs'. Miharu walked up to him and put away her camera.

"Did you like that kiss?" Miharu teased him. 'He's blushing,' she thought. '(y/n) should really pay attention'. It didn't look like Fran was blushing but Miharu saw through it. Fran denied it. She waved off his protest like it was nothing. 'This is the power of being a news reporter' Miharu thought and giggled. Miharu left Fran alone and ran off to find you.

"I'm not getting paid enough for this…" Mammon said as he kept the sound barrier on.

"Mouh! I never knew Fran had a girlfriend~" Lussuria said.

"Ushishishi I have a new play toy" Bel said as he twirled his knife around. Lussuria gave him a disappointed look and lectured him about how love is very delicate and that he shouldn't destroy it.

"Ah they're gone," Lussuria said. "It's so nice to be young again"

You didn't leave yet. You were actually hiding behind the weird group that was listening to your conversation with Fran a while earlier. You summoned (b/n) and unleashed a few sky flame arrows. The group was too busy arguing that they noticed they were being attacked until the last second. They quickly dodged and looked at you. (b/n) held some arrows in her mouth as she growled at the weird people.

"Just like the tenth" the person you recognized as Mammon.

"What are you doing here Varia and Mammon?" you asked as you stared at each of them. Lussuria, the person you were told to look out for immediately ran to you and pulled you into a hug. (more like a glomp) "I get to finally meet Fran's girlfriend!"

Your eye twitched. 'He thinks that I'm Fran's girlfriend' you thought. (b/n) squeaked when you were being hugged tighly. The Lussuria guy finally let you go.

"Oh and not to interrupt the family moment but (y/n)-chan is not my girlfriend" Fran said appearing next you.

You took a side stepped away from Fran and threw an arrow on his frog hat.

"Itaaai" he said and pulled it out of his hat. Bel grinned and threw a set of his own knifes at Fran's hat. Fran took them out and threw it on the floor. The only one he didn't throw was the sky arrow. You raised an eyebrow. Lussuria took this chance to gush about you and Fran.

"You guys are so cute together!"

"No thank you" you and Fran said synchronized. You looked at Fran and gave him a funny look. How did he know what you were going to say?

'I'm out of here' you thought and teleported near the door of the rooftop. You opened it and rushed down the stairs. You didn't want to be part of Fran's weird Varia friends. Tsuna warned you ahead of time.

"Mist flames huh?"Bel said. Lussuria squealed and rambled on about you and Fran being the perfect couple because you have the same flame as him.

You finally found Miharu walking around the school building. "Miharu!" you said and ran up to her. Miharu sighed and lectured you as if she was your mother. You and Miharu began to walk home together. She lived really close by to your house.

"Don't disappear ever like that again!" she said.

"Sorry sorry~" You said and scratched the back of your head.

You said bye to Miharu and went inside your house.

"Nana I'm home" you said. You saw Fran lounging on your couch as he read the newspaper. He looked at you with a poker face.

"Why are you at my house?" you said and dropped your bag on the floor. Nana came in the room with a plate of cookies and smiled at the guest.

"Tsu-kun said that a guest was going to be living here from now on," she said thoughtfully. "We don't have enough rooms so you'll be sharing with (y/n)-chan"

Fran took a bite of a cookie, "This is better than grandma's" he commented. Fran ate the rest of his cookie while looking at your shocked face.

"Please take care of me" he said.

You smacked your forehead. 'I thought I would never see him again' you thought.

"(y/n)-chan stop abusing yourself, it's not healthy"

Cue the violent bitch slaps. [2]

* * *

[1] it means head of disciplinary committee

[2] refers to Lal Mirch xD

I hope I didn't make Fran too OOC...I'm not good with characters. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
